


Carpe Diem

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Magic, Sterek Week 2018, Sterekweek2018, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Witch Derek Hale, sterekalternate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles has been gone for nearly a year now, but Derek still misses him, he can't help but wish, as he allows the magic of his current spell to wash over him, that the werewolf would returnHis wish might just get granted





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Originally my plans for alternate canon were _alot_ different, I was going to do an alternate ending to season five, but I didn't have time so I ended up doing this one instead

"Bye Laura, I'm heading out!" Derek called over his shoulder, sliding the door open and zipping up his hoodie as he stepped outside

"Alright, try to be back before dinner!" his sister called back

Derek shouted a few words of agreement, then finally shut the door, jogging past the patrol car in the driveway and heading towards the woods

He hadn't had time to properly practice lately, with how much had been going on, and he really needed to get some time to work on his skills

That... _thing_ with that other werewolf Theo had just happened about a month ago, everyone was still recovering from it, from the crap that he had put them through

The pack had been shattered, torn apart at the seams, and they were only now starting to stitch themselves back together

Erica's stint in Eichen House had done a number on her, he was still adjusting to the expansion of their pack with Scott's little girlfreind Kira being newly turned and his human freind Lydia now being in on the big hairy secret, and things between Derek and Isaac...

Well, they were still tense

Better, but tense

There were still sore spots there but they were both trying and that was what mattered most

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he sank down to the forest floor and shrugged off his backpack, starting to pull out the ingredients he needed

Right now he was just going to do a simple relaxation spell, just something to get himself readjusted to magic, after all, he had only just started learning when the Theo thing happened, he wasn't very advanced yet, but he wanted to be

He hadn't kept it a secret from his pack, the moment he started realizing that he was... _something_... right after the nogitsune incident, he had been quick to tell everyone, wich had been a good decision over all, it was thanks to that choice that he had been able to advance his magic enough to help deal with Theo when push came to shove, to prevent any casualties along the way

It had been ... alot to deal with lately though, and he was eager to relax a little

He took a long, deep breath, closing his eyes for a few moments as he started laying out the herbs and crystals he needed for the spell

He was tired, he hoped that this wasn't going to take much out of him energy wise, generally magic tended to be pretty ok in that respect, but that wasn't always the case and he needed to prepare himself for the possibility that this may be one of the times where even a simple spell puts so much stress on him that it drains him of his energy

He found his thoughts drifting though

Drifting to what he longed for, what he desired, drifting to what he had once had and now .....

....

Drifting to _Stiles_

More than anyone and more than anything, he missed Stiles

He couldn't stop thinking about how things would have been different- would have been _better_ \- with the Alpha around

He surely would have believed Derek about Theo, he would have helped Stiles in the very beginning when he first noticed that something was wrong

They probably could have- and would have- avoided alot of hell if Stiles had been around to begin with

But in fairness, Derek couldn't blame him

After all that he had been through, almost losing his powers and being deaged and all that crap...

Not to mention _Kate_ , who he was now out looking for...

Needless to say, Derek didn't blame him for leaving Beacon Hills and never coming back, but that didn't mean he didn't miss him

"Concentrate..." he had to remind himself, inhaling deeply as he tried to focus on the spell

Manifestaion is all about focusing on what you want most deep down in your heart, so he needed to focus on relaxation

Relaxation and calm.... relaxation and calm.... relaxation and calm....

He didn't feel anything

Just as he was opening his eyes, about to double-check the spell to make sure he even had all of the ingredients right, he glanced up, and felt his heart skip a beat

"Stiles!?"

Surely enough, there stood the werewolf, in the flesh, smirking down at him

"Hey,"

Immediately, Derek climbed to his feet, stepping over the small circle of herbs and crystals he had been using and taking in the sight of his freind, as if to make sure that he was really there- and that may very well have been part of the reason

"It's.... really you?"

"It's really me,"

"What are you doing back here? I thought you had left for good,"

"Nah, not ... _for good_ for good, just.... for a wile I guess, I went looking for Kate, now that I've found her and dealt with her there's no real reason for me not to come back,"

"Except for this town being a hellmouth,"

"Right, sure, except for that,"

"I... don't understand, you had the chance to get out so why didn't you?"

That seemed to give Stiles pause, a wistfull look on his face as the wolf glanced down at the ground, not really seeming sure at the moment, taking a few minutes to answer, before finally turning his attention back to Derek

"I don't know, this .... place, it's ... it's like once Beacon Hills has it's claws in you, it'll never truly let go, you know what I mean?"

Derek thought breifly back to Laura, about how hard he had tried to convince her to move right before she got promoted to sheriff, how much it _didn't work_...

He thought about Cora and how, even though she was in college now, she came back every couple of months for holidays or vacations

He thought about his various freinds who had tried to leave for one reason or another but just never did- never _could_

And the more Derek thought about all of those things, the more he slowly nodded in agreement with what Stiles was saying

"Yeah.... I think I do,"

"So I'm done resisting that pull, I think life is just going to go alot more smoothly if I stop trying to fight it, I don't know, maybe I'm stupid for thinking that, but I've spent all these years fighting that magnetism tooth and nail and look at where it's gotten me, maybe if I just accept it and try to build a pack here- try to REALLY build a pack here, and a life, and a family and everything else.... maybe then it won't be so bad, or atleast I'll be more prepared for the inevitable when it strikes,"

It was a terrible way to live, in alot of aspects, but Derek understood

The two of them were very much in the same boat that way, for better or worse, they were stuck in this town till the bitter end

"You wanna go get something to eat? I'm sure you have no lack of stories to tell me about all the crap that's happened in my absence, but I've been driving for the last six hours and I'm starved,"

"Food sounds like a great idea," Derek agreed with a soft smile

"Cool, perfect, my treat, just one thing before we go?"

Derek tilted his head, waiting on whatever it was Stiles wanted to say, and blinking in surprise when the werewolf leaned up and gave him a soft, short kiss

"I've learned one thing through all of this- carpe diem, you never know when you might not have the chance to do something that you want to do, say something you want to say, be with someone you want to be with... so, I'm taking my chances,"

Derek was quiet for a moment, still somewhat processing that kiss- and Stiles' reasoning behind it- before carefully reaching out and wrapping his hand around Stiles', giving it a squeeze of recognition before leaning down and giving him a kiss of his own

"Carpe diem," he echoed with a small smirk

Stiles grinned, his leather jacket shifting against him as he raised his arms and wrapped them around Derek's neck

"Seize the day," he agreed, beginning to kiss the witch

"Seize the day..."


End file.
